Void Termina
Void Termina appeared in 2018 video game called Kirby Star Allies. Void Termina, also titled as Destroyer of Worlds or True Destroyer of Worlds and referred to as the Dark Lord by Hyness, is the reincarnated form of the god of the Jambastion Religion and the final boss of Kirby Star Allies. Void Termina is a giant humanoid with a build similar to a gorilla. He has grayish skin with a mane of black feathers on his neck. His white, mask-like face is vaguely heart-shaped, with small holes for eyes and a pointed nose or beak. He has horns that stretch down his hunched back, and wears ornate gold armor with red coloring on his limbs and waist. Draping from his shoulders and crotchpiece are two purple banners, the ones on his shoulder hanging off of purple heart-shaped gems. He has strange purple symbols on the lower half of his body and on his arms, and he has the symbol that The Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness have on his waist armor. He appears to have the feet of an elephant, and his toes can be seen out of his leg armor. He has a medallion with an eye for a weak point, which moves all over his body. In his second phase, Kirby and friends fight the core's protective shell, which has yellow hearts flowing through swirls. In the background, the Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness can be seen dangling in fleshy cocoons; as the core takes damage, they are knocked free and left to lie on the ground. Once this form's health is depleted, the shell breaks free of its restraints and releases handles for Kirby and his allies to grab. In his third phase, Void Termina takes on a bird-like appearance. His arms transform into large wings with white and red feathers seemingly made of stained glass (the wings also resemble 0²'s wings). and his lower body transforms into a tail made up of heart-shaped segments. In his final phase, Kirby and co. go up against Void Termina's exposed core, a purple sphere with strange colors swirling around its mass. There are three dark spots move about the surface of the core, often forming faces (including one very similar to Kirby himself, using this face for most of the fight). As it takes damage, the core can also transform into something that closely resembles Dark Matter, with ten appendages protruding from its sides and a large hole opening in its center to reveal a single red eye. When fought in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter difficulty, Void Termina's coloration is much different. He takes on a more angelic color scheme, with the gray skin and red decals now colored white and blue, respectively. Despite these changes, his face and mane of feathers on his neck remains unchanged. Void Soul also replaces the original core as the fourth phase. These changes are most likely done to alert the player to the fact that the battle has significantly changed, unlike most other bosses in The Ultimate Choice. When fought in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter EX difficulty, Void Termina's coloration changes further. His color scheme becomes more demonic, using primarily black and red colors only. The mane of feathers on his neck and his wings are changed to a yellowish-orange. Void also appears as the fourth phase. Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Gods Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Kirby Universe